


Wolves

by Jaeird04



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-02 00:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13306524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaeird04/pseuds/Jaeird04
Summary: You've always snuck around and looted, doing your best to support your family, juggling three jobs at once. But one day, you find that you put your hand in the pockets of a man, a man who you were earned about since you were a kid, a man with abilities you could only dream of. A man that could easily break you.





	1. He'll eat you up

The news on the TV above the trade shop blared, the lady who showed up ready to perfectly present breaking news. "Another attack occured yesterday night at 11 PM in Burgundy Park, the Forsaken killing specifically three people, all the same way: death by drowning. The victims were covered in water, clothes soaked through, yet there is no fountain or body of water located anywhere in or near the vacinity of the park."

Narrowing your eyes, you sighed. Another attack, you thought, and another normal, boring day. Shoving your hands into your pockets, you set your lips in a thin pink line as you observed your surroundings, your breaths coming out as puffs into the frigid winter air. People saw the horrific news, but no one really gave the TV a second glance, all of them sporting the same selfish look in their gleaming eyes. Everyone kept walking, as if three people weren't wiped off the face of the earth yesterday, and quite frankly, you felt the same way. Those people weren't related to you, and the attack had no effect on you as a person. So why should you care? People die everyday. 

So you let the situation be. 

Everything about you was sort of cold. You were a thief, a woman who ran around picking pockets from ignorant and unknowning men, women, and even children who seemed to carry riches. You've faced death, imprisonment, and extreme fear. And as you've grown older, you have become increasingly different. You've seen things you weren't exactly supposed to see at such a young age, hiding the images within you as if you could lock them away forever, like if you closed your eyes hard enough it would disappear. A girl who blended in well with the rest of the shitty, soggy domain.

These instances have caused you to cease caring. About people, about statuses, about the issues in this god forsaken dominion. You've lost an abundance of your sympathy, as well as your innocence and happiness due to it. But you've never, ever stopped caring about one thing: your family, the only thing that still made you feel the many feelings that you knew you would've lost completely without them.

Your two brothers and mother still make your heart warm. It's the only thing that is heating up your freezing body, it's hot liquid seeping through your veins, making its way to your heart as it gives you something to live for, keeping it beating as time goes on. It's why you were involved in theft, your mom not being able to work due to extreme illness, and your brothers too young to work just yet according to law.

You would do anything for them. Anything. So, along with your three jobs, one in a local bakery, one in a bar, and one in a gentleman's club, you also stole. You took, looted, and pilfered until it helped, fed, and kept your family safe and healthy.

They are truly all you cared about.

And that's how it was, here in Goldmeadow. Everyone fended for themselves, in this small little domain. It was completely overun by some powerful figures who insisted that they kept us safe from the Forsaken, a group of nine men who have extremely dangerous powers. They started attacking when you were around 17, when they took down a huge factory staff that gave the government it's weapons used in the military. They didn't take anything, didn't destroy the building itself, just assassinated 78 people, and left a mark on the wall that was covered in blood, and different bodies and parts in front of it. The mark was later revealed as the head of a wolf. Everyone who was a victim to the Forsaken was somehow related to the government, to the powerful figures who have all authority over the citizens of Goldmeadow. 

Sometimes you would walk around, when the roads would be empty at night, and the lights would almost set a spotlight on multiple heads of wolves, all drawn slightly differently, sometimes in different colors. You used to shiver at the thought of being destroyed by them, used to have nightmares about the ugly, evil gleam in their malicious eyes as they took people down one by one. No one knew what their true intent was, besides the government itself, the people who told the citizens that the Forsaken are disgusting monsters who only killed for fun. You had never figured it out, and had no intention to do so, even if your mind was filled with doubt when it came to the subject. 

Shaking your head, you were brought back to reality. You had to get to work. The cold was starting to eat at your fingers, leaving them without feeling as you rubbed your hands together in an attempt to get them warm. Your started to walk, your feet carrying you into the crowd as you made your way to the bakery for your morning shift, your mind completely and easily forgetting the strange news from this morning, like everyone else. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Welcoming your last customer of the shift into the bakery with a wide, fake smile, you nodded your head in their direction, moving to the register as you wiped your hands on your apron. You quickly made the mocha the customer ordered, swiftly taking a piece of carefully sliced chocolate cake off the counter, putting it into a cute little box and then into a bag. Handing the steaming cup of sweet liquid and rich cake to the customer, you typed in the total fast, collecting his money, giving him his change, and ripped your apron off as soon as he stepped out of the bakery. You jumped excitedly as you hung it up, collecting your essentials, and almost skipped out the door, eager for the hour break you had before your next shift at the bar. 

Breathing in the cool afternoon air, you stretched your hands above your head, your back cracking and torso flexing as you tried to relax, any knicks in your body from work disappearing slowly. You started wondering what you would want for lunch, but your eyes suddenly zoned in on a man window shopping, inspecting a suit that was hung inside one of the most expensive stores on this street. You never dared stepping foot into that store, too scared to feel out of place. You investigated the man. He had short cut black hair, cleanly shaven on the sides. His big brown eyes smoothly ran over the suit he was looking at, his plump lips parting and tongue poking out, showing that he was focused. He sported a long sleeved, black turtle neck, a black jacket hanging over his figure as well as the shirt. He wore black jeans, and boots to end off the look. But, the thing that attracted you the most, was his gleaming gold watch on display clearly for you to see. You licked your lips, fingers twitching. This man looked like he had some money. Some good, good money. 

You made your way over to the man, loudly coughing a few feet away to check to see if he would look. He kept studying the suit. Smirking, you softly started to sneak towards him, realizing he was completely oblivious to his surroundings. It was starting to get dark, since it was the afternoon, the sun setting behind the buildings slowly. You weren't doing this in broad daylight, but this is one of the riskier steals you have ever had. Yet you were confident in your abilities, and you knew it would probably be worth it, the money, the food, the smiles on your mother's and two siblings faces. It would definitely be worth it. 

You saw his wallet peeking out of his back pocket, the easiest spot to take from. This man is one of the many stupid men you have stolen from. You smiled from ear to ear as you took a quick swipe.

You didn't pull away though, because right when you took it, the man had his grip on your forearm.

You hissed in pain, his grip strong. He fucking caught you. Glaring at him, you tried to pull away again. He stared at you with wide eyes as he slightly stumbled this time, but he barely budged. Your wrist was in his grip now. "Fuck." You whispered, eyeing him. He didn't speak a word, just looked at you, his eyes boring holes into your face. You sneered, dropping his wallet, it falling onto the ground. He didn't move. What's the deal with this guy? "Let me fucking go." You snapped, your foot sharply coming up to kick his shin.

He took the kick, barely budging, besides his turtle neck falling down a bit, and the watch he wore sliding down his hand, apparently too big for his wrist. You took your other hand and punched him in the neck, weakening his grip on your hand. Taking your bruised fingers into your hold, you slowly backed away, before you saw the guy making his way towards you, with a beastly glimmer in his brown orbs. 

You ran quickly down an alley, your eyes catching many Forsaken marks, and your heart started beating faster. This place wasn't safe, and now you were about to be caught by an insane man in the middle of it. Fucking great. 

And you were right, you didn't make it very far before he tackled you, pinning you to a brick wall, right below a pink drawing of a wolf's head. You sputtered, trying to get him to let go, yelling in frustration. The guy was so fucking strong. You were nothing, no regular exercise could have ever made you prepared for this moment. You gave up, breathing heavily, your eyebrows furrowed. You scowled and spit in his face. He flinched, never letting go of your wrists above your head. Slowly looking back at you, his turtle neck fully rested on the base of his neck, giving you a view of something you saw almost every day, on the news, on the walls, on the floors, and only on three customers in total, all on different body parts. You never dared to speak a word or show a sign to them that you knew who they were, but you gave yourself away now, as your eyes widened in horror, and all of your movements came to a halt.

The man smirked knowingly at what you saw, his grip tightening on you.

The stupid man who you had chosen to steal from was a fucking forsaken.

Your eyes once again were caught by his shimmering gold watch, and you groaned as you realized that you were going to be late for your next shift.


	2. Ice cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up, being smacked in the face with the events from the previous day. As a feeling like cold water settles within you, you're a bundle of nerves and pain as you struggle to process your current situation.

Your eyes flew open, head spinning. You quickly covered your eyes, the sunlight from the window of the room you were thrown in blinding you for just a moment. You didn't get up, too afraid that dizziness would overcome you quickly. You turned your head to the right, observing your surroundings. As your body adjusted slowly and the gears in your mind worked at a hundred miles a minute, you tried your best to swallow the rock of terror that sat in your throat as your eyes scanned the area.

You were in a small room, four walls glooming over you. The place was covered in rustic wallpaper that had little birds and flowers patterned across the surface, some covered in unknown stains and some scraped up in a horrible fashion. There was no furniture, only a window that shone a bright, unfitting beautiful light as it radiated and filled the room, the only light source in the small space. You winced as pain erupted through your body once again. The Forsaken man must've hit you hard. Your eyes widened quickly as you were struck with the events from yesterday once again.

You don't have any memory of what happened after you spit in the strange guy's face. All you could make out was his disgusted face and your small feeling of victory before he knocked you out straight cold.

Of course he did. He knew you saw. His mark. The mark of the Forsaken. It was all across his neck, covering it like his turtleneck had the moment before. His smirk only grew wider on his face when he saw your victorious features twirl into terror.

You groaned, not because of the intense headache pulsing through your face as you gradually sat up, but because you realized just how much you fucked yourself over. Stealing from a forsaken? You were really screwed now. You craved the exhilaration, but not this shit. You slammed your clenched fist into your knee in frustration. You thought of your family, and if they were worried. You thought of not going to your shift at the bar, Hendricks. Your boss was going to be so pissed. And your club manager at Lucy's won't be too happy either. But most importantly, you don't even know if you will walk of this place alive, best case scenario limping. You hissed in irritation and pain.

Rubbing your temples, you replayed the scene in your head. The crazy man, chasing you down an alley even if you had given him his wallet back, given him an opportunity to let go of you. He didn't take it. In fact, the sharp evil gleam in his eyes only grew. Yet through all of that, he was silent. He didn't speak a word, didn't even call after you. It was like if he even opened his mouth, his identity would be revealed, like something about him would be stolen, ripped from his being. He clearly didn't want you going around telling people about how you were chased by a Forsaken. A man who is probably looked for so frequently across the city of Goldmeadow. His lips were sealed, and he wanted yours to be as well. You gulped.

You thought of the nine men you were likely to face soon, a icy cold feeling seeping into your muscles. The people you have grown to fear the most. You felt horrified by being in the hands of just one. He stared at you, smiled at you, like it was a game. The man took you in and broke you down, scanning you as if you were prey, licking his lips as if he couldn't wait to tear you apart. You could only imagine how it must be, to be in a room with all of them, their gleaming eyes all on you. Each and every one of them possessed a power that could destroy your being. As an adolescent, when the rumors started to spread quickly about these murderous men, you were simply told to run, or hide. They compared the Forsaken to wolves, it was useless to stay and fight, not only because they were too powerful to fight alone, but one by one they would all come, like a pack of wolves. And in no time, you would be killed. 

You shivered at the thought, the freezing feeling settling into your bones.

You dragged yourself from the middle of the floor, to the wall by the window, facing the tall wooden door. Your back hit the surface, and you knew you couldn't escape. Not yet. You probably wouldn't get very far anyway. Your eyes drooped, the pain overtaking you. As you sighed, clenching your jaw, you looked up at the ceiling. You hoped for an escape, and that you would be okay soon enough to do so. 

You glared at the door until your head softly leaned against the wall behind you, sleep possessing you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The door slammed open, and your eyes snapped open. The light was gone from the room, the moonlight replacing the sun's warmth with an eerie silver beam. A breeze whirled through the room, causing you to quiver slightly. Your eyes adjusted to the darkness, and the breath from your body was taken from your being as you observed the stranger who opened the door.

He had a pair of simple black jeans and a shirt on, as well as black athletic shoes. The man was undeniably handsome, carrying a beautiful Cupid's bow, narrow nose, and glowing set of eyes with him. His black hair was messy, some strands falling onto his forehead as he leaned on the doorway. The moonlight hit him in the most delightful way, and you found yourself in awe of how gorgeous the man was. If they were all like this, you internally laughed at yourself as you imagined eyeing them to your probably soon to be death. Yet he carried the same strange energy, full of hidden secrets like a treasure chest buried deep somewhere far. Hard to find, difficult to crack. 

He smirked at you, observing you as well. He broke the silence first.

"Get up sleeping beauty. I'm here to take you to the boss." He softly said, yet every word reverberated through your head as if he was screaming at you. 

You were suddenly very, very nervous.

Trying to stall for time, you narrowed your eyes. "Who are you?" 

"Why do you want to know?"

You laughed without feeling. "What kind of stupid question is that?"

His eyes crinkled a bit as he smiled in amusement. "My name is Baek. That's all I'm going to give you, sweetheart. Now get up." 

He didn't exactly seem like the unsympathetic type, his eyes only flashing a bit as he saw you struggle to get up, fingers twitching. Yet he didn't bother to help, watching as you stumbled a bit before you recovered your footing. 

You breathed in, out, and then let the stranger lead you to his boss. Your nerves were on fire, making you almost naseous. You cursed yourself for being so scared, realising how you have been letting yourself go little by little. Your footsteps became more confident as you walked, but you could only take so much more, and you knew these men could easily rip you apart. You had to make your decisions carefully. As you trudged through the place behind Baek, you took in the surrounding environment. It had a modern flare to it, a small hallway leading to many rooms that would take you a while to visit each and every one of them. The lights left a dimly lit path, giving the cozy brown walls a touch of warmth, which you didn't feel at all. But that was it. No furniture, nothing that you could see that could give you any clues as to where you were. 

Stopping abruptly, you almost ran into Baek as he faced a tall dark wooden door with an emblem that you immediately recognized as their forsaken mark. You felt a harsh energy emit from the door, not even having to set a foot inside to know you were placing your feet onto dangerous grounds. You shifted your gaze to Baek, who was staring right back at you.

"You are going to listen to him. You shouldn't respond to him unless told to do so. The man you are about to talk to knows you tried to steal from one of us, and knows that you know who we are. We cannot let you go. So how you act in there is how he is going to decide your punishment." You nodded, accepting it all quickly. You knew starting anything would only make it worse for you. 

"Smart girl. Now listen, you don't have to die, if you do what you're supposed to." His eyes searched yours, a grin appearing on his lips, his eyes unnaturally brighter than they were before. "Just go with it."

You nodded again, swallowing. Rubbing your temples quickly, you cracked your neck and let the blood flow through your limbs. You had this. You had to get back home. You had this.

Baek placed his palm on the knob, twisting it and entering the room. Three other men directed their immediate attention onto you. One had blonde slicked back hair, darker skin and a charming aura, his features glowing, almost micheviously. Another had a super tall figure, twisting his head slightly with a uninterested look as fire danced in his hands, framing his face with beautiful red light. In the middle of the two, with grey hair falling around his face softly, sat someone who could only be the boss Baek was talking about. Your eyes were immediately gravitating towards his, a glance that took a hold of your body and left you in a bone-chilling state. The moment was broken quickly when the boy with blonde hair teleported right in front of you. You flinched, biting the inside of your cheek to stop yourself from screaming in surprise, your eyes widening as you realized that you were less than a millimeter away from the boy, his body way too close for comfort. 

"Who is this girl?" He whispered in awe, looking you up and down as if it were normal. You were about to scoff in his face before flame boy came to the rescue, pushing the close man away.

"Kai, not now." He said it sternly, but his mouth warped into an obvious smirk, clearly amused by the situation. You chewed your lip so you didn't say anything too awful to get you killed.

"But Chanyeol, we haven't had anyone but prisoners here for fucking years. Why isn't she dead yet?" Kai, muttered, blowing a piece of hair out of his face. You closed your fists tightly. You couldn't help but begrudgingly agree. Why havent they gotten rid of you yet? Murdered you like they've murdered all those other civilians?

"Leave it alone, will ya? Suho, do you want us to go for now?" The man, Chanyeol, asked with a full, raspy voice. 

The leader ripped his gaze from your figure, as he had been observing you from the beginning. Suho smiled softly, nodding his head. "Yes. I would like Baekhyun to leave as well. And you-" the leader pointed an accusing finger at you, his grin only growing. "You are going to stay." 

You only suppressed a choke as the members reluctantly walked out of the room, curiosity diffusing off of all three of them. Your stomach twisted into a knot, and you swear you could taste bile as you faced the man that led the most feared, blood hungry group in all of the domain.


	3. Never Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For you, I tried to get this done on the way to and from Orange Park. I hope you like it.

Your left knee was restless, bouncing up and down as your anxiety took you over like a virus, biting at your insides. Fingers twitching, you studied the man in front of you as he collected his thoughts, staring right back at you.

The warm light from the lamp framed his face, softly hitting his chisled features and grey hair from the side. His fingers were drumming the surface slowly, his eyes raking over your figure, dissecting you. There was a spark inside them, like tiny fireworks as he plucked new information from you just by observing. The man, Suho, was the leader of the most feared group in Goldmeadow. You've seen his face before, all over the news. There was one video that you specifically remember, it went viral a day after two men were murdered in broad daylight. He stood over the bodies, not even bothering to hide them. The victorious way he leaned after taking the lives of the two people, his finger pointing, hands waving, and his mouth opening to give directions to the group quickly, not heard by the viewer. It was all so surreal. But with the aura he had given, he was no doubt the head of the Forsaken. You knew that. And he didn't look any different now, a confident yet reserved energy radiating off of him as he leaned back in his intimidating, clawed up red-leather chair. 

"So why is it that you tried to rob one of my men?"

You went for the blunt answer. "My family is struggling. Goldmeadow is full of people with lots of money. I discovered one of your men staring at a suit in one of the most expensive stores in town. So I went for it." You pressed your mouth in a line and took a glance at him. He didn't seem moved by your response. In fact, his lips slowly formed into a small smile.

"You're putting yourself in some real danger by committing such a crime."

Without thinking, you hissed. "You're one to talk." And your body immediately froze up in horror. 

He narrowed his eyes at you, but his smile only grew larger. "So you know who I am."

Of course you did. You nodded, too scared to say anything else. They all seemed so frozen, so numb to their surroundings. 

He hummed, placing a book that was in front of him to the side and placing his elbows softly onto the dark wooded desk. Drifting forward, his chocolate brown orbs dug into yours.

"What is your name?" 

You gulped. "Y/N. My name is Y/N." 

"Okay, Y/N. You know who we are. You tried to steal from one of my men, and you now know our location, which was Kyungsoo's fault, the man who knocked you out, but nonetheless dangerous for the organization. Give me one reason why I should let you go, or why I should believe you aren't a Goldmeadow spy."

You thought about it. Begging him. Begging him to let you back into the town, telling him that you would do anything as long as you got back to your family. You would keep your mouth shut forever, if it meant going back. 

But you knew that wouldn't happen. He doesn't know you well enough to give a damn. Even then, you sure he wouldn't, the video flashing once again through your mind, his unapologetic hand plunging a knife through the stomach of one of the men on their knees pleading.

And you had a small feeling that Suho knew, with the way you were presenting yourself, that you were in no way a spy.

"There isn't a reason you care about." 

His eyes twitched, widening just a bit. The upper corner of your mouth quirked, the creature of anxiety soaring through you once again, leaving you slightly dizzy as you processed his next words. 

"Good answer." 

Your hand lifted up slowly to rub your temples, the stabbing pain of your headache flowing through your body as you waited for him to continue.

"For now, you'll go back to the room. I'll decide if I want to kill you, or if I want to keep you. Sometimes my prisoners can be...useful."

You shuddered at his words.

"We will feed and shower you until I come to my conclusion." He took in a breath, his eyes finally breaking from yours. He carefully chose his next statement. "I'm sorry this had to happen like this." 

He called out for Baekhyun, and the door opened, the black haired boy taking your arm as you stumbled out of the room. You were unfeeling, exhaustion and frustration taking over. You didn't bother to look back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Right as you entered the room, you immediately sat down against a wall, your body collapsing in on itself. You broke down quickly. Tears overcame you as anger bubbled up and out of your system. You weren't sad, just annoyed and exasperated. You wanted to go back home to your family, to help them, to go back to your regular three crappy jobs every day and every night. Tears streamed down your face as you bit your lip and slammed your hand against your knee. This was really all your fault, and you knew it. Leaning your head back against the wall, you sighed. You silently wished you hadn't fucked yourself over so much. 

The tears came to a stop soon enough, your lip raw from nipping at it continuously, and your eyes red. You stared emptily out into space as you tried to put yourself together like a disgustingly irritating puzzle. Swiping your hand across your face, you rubbed your eyes. Just as you started to get calm, the locks on the door to the room clicked. There were four, and one by one they all unlocked. 

You weren't shocked to find that the person to open the door, and glance at you with the biggest doe eyes you've ever seen, was Kyungsoo. 

When Suho said his name earlier, it radiated through your head, making you angry, fire erupting through your chest. But now, you were just cold. You stared at him, biting your lip and furrowing your eyebrows. His forsaken tattoo was on full display for you, his Adams apple bouncing as he swallowed. He was wearing a black shirt, and grey sweats. Very casual for a murderous man. He looked like he hadn't pinned you up to a wall with a killer gleam in his big eyes just yesterday. 

Crazy.

He cleared his throat. "I was ordered to bring you food, so here you are." He set it down in front of him, like he was too scared to approach you, like a tamed lion in a zoo. 

You didn't answer, just continued to stare at him. He just stood there, eyes dancing over your figure, yours doing the same. You only scoffed, got up, took the food, and went back to your spot. You set it down next to you, refusing to eat it only when he left. You didn't want him to see the desparate state you were in. Not that you were hiding it very well at the moment anyway.

"How are you holding up?" 

You looked at him shocked. "Why the fuck would you care?" You groaned before he could answer. "I'm not fine. You punched me so hard my head flew into the brick wall behind me. Definitely not fine." 

His eyes glittered. With amusement? With anger? The corners of his mouth raised, and he looked down as his cheeks lifted to meet his eyes. Crossing his arms, he spoke. "I'm sorry. I thought you knew who I was from the beginning. I knew it was stupid to go out there in broad daylight. But I had no idea you were just another thief on the street." He took a breath in, his gaze wondering to yours. His deep voice was filling the room as he spoke. "So when I saw that you saw my mark, in that moment I knew you had no idea who I was before, but then I really couldn't let you go." He looked down again and huffed, running his hands through his hair.

"Who are you people? Why is it that you kill so much? It just seems like fun for you. When you were chasing me, it was like a game. Why can't I just be let go?" 

He looked up at the window, calculating his answer. He then fixed his look on you again. 

"We can't have a big mouth going around and telling everyone where we are and who we are." 

"That wouldn't have been a problem if you had just let me go."

He only shrugged. As his body made a motion to leave, he stopped, and slowly turned to you. "You don't know who we are, Y/N, or what we really do, and why we do it. It would've been a problem either way, they would've found out somehow. And then they would've found you." His features were stone cold, and you could almost feel energy warping through the room as he continued. 

"You don't want to be found by them. Ever."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking your time to read this! I hope whoever does enjoys it as much as I liked writing it! I really appreciate it :)


End file.
